Panagard
Panagard, officially known as the Republic of Panagard, is one of the Nine Realms and a safe haven to witches and other benevolent supernatural beings. Geography Panagard is a multi-ringed megastructure that orbits the core of a star. Unlike Earth, Panagard does not have intervals of day and night, as the Sun remains stationary, leaving Panagard in a state of perpetual twilight. As the haven of the supernatural, Panagard is accessible from each of the Nine Realms, excluding Hell via artificial nexus points. History Origins To escape human persecution, three powerful witches, who would later be known as the Trinity, came together and created Panagard, a safe haven for supernaturals. Overview Architecture Panagardian architecture coexists perfectly with the landscape. All major buildings come complete with the internalized creation of food, water and other resources. A single tower can feed tens of thousands of people. Many towers incorporate parks and sky gardens. Citizenship Individuals from outer realms desiring to gain citizenship within Panagard are offered a one-time chance to receive lodging and a full education – completely free on the condition that they meet certain requirements and swear to abide by the Panagardian constitution. Crime Crime is almost non-existent in Panagard. Surveillance is everywhere: recording every footstep of a citizen's journey in perfect detail and identifying who they are, from the moment they enter a public area. Even their internal biological state can be monitored - such as neural activity and pulse - giving clues as to their immediate intentions. Economy Panagard is almost entirely automated, with sophisticated systems handling almost every level of business, government, manufacturing and service sectors, vastly improving speed, efficiency, and productivity, while drastically reducing the need for human labor, releasing people from the confines of traditional economic and monetary systems. Having eliminated famine, disease, and the need for war, Panagard is a land of abundance and peace, with each citizen being entitled to free basic necessities such as shelter, food, and clothing and able to instantly synthesize practically any desired resource. As a result, most people choose to work and pursue personal creative and intellectual aspirations to give their lives meaning. Education As education is highly valued in Panagard, all citizens are required to undergo a compulsory cycle of primary and secondary education, which covers an ever-evolving contemporary curriculum consisting of ten main subjects, which can be subdivided into a vast collection of subsidiary subjects. At the end of this the citizens have the choice in the future of their career path. Energy Panagard is entirely self-sufficient, with most of the realm's power being produced by massive nuclear diamond batteries and a variety of eco-friendly alternative sources such as solar, hydrogen and geothermal.The average building is seamlessly integrated into the power supply, acting as another node in the region-wide smart grid, with nearly all buildings transmitting locally produced energy between themselves and back into the system, eliminating the need for unsightly poles and cables. Sophisticated systems within each building direct its total power consumption, adjusting according to the varying needs of occupants and taking into account even the most minor of details.Lighting is achieved using a combination of self-illuminating walls and surfaces, allowing for better urban design and aesthetics. All appliances and electronic devices have antennas in place of batteries, drawing power from nodes mounted in the ceiling, which eliminates the need for multiple wall sockets and bulky cables in homes and workplaces. Government Although the Protectorate has the final say, each law, policy, and institution is examined and discussed thoroughly by the people, creating optimal living conditions for all citizens. Emergency Services Emergency services are rarely required, as practically everything a person needs in terms of treatment is available within any home or major building. Language Due to their advanced education system and multicultural population, the citizens of Panagard speak a wide variety of human languages, even those long forgotten. Lifestyle Though traditional homes are not uncommon, most citizens of Panagard have taken to living within large lodging complexes, which contain digital libraries, art galleries, and entertainment venues. Advanced medicine, cellular rejuvenation and genetic enhancement have made death and permanent injury nearly obsolete, with the average human lifespan being around 300 years. Technology Aided by magic, Panagard’s technology has developed to a level beyond human comprehension. Most Panagardian technology is a blend of sophisticated nanotechnology and magic. Everyday devices are designed to be operated via the user’s touch and vocal commands. Transportation Most travel throughout regions is accomplished via supersonic maglev trains, improving access and permeability of the realm, while wealthier civilians can travel via personal gateways.The bottom floors of most towers have dedicated public car share facilities, while bus and other mass transit stations are often built into the structures themselves. The entirety of Panagard is connected via the Maglev Network, for both supersonic public transportation and commercial shipping. Notable Citizens Category:Locations Category:Nine Realms